


A Sad Truth

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Truth Serum, What if Robotnik was secretly insecure, but I figured I should finally post it, hurt comfort, it was just an angst Drabble I wrote for the stobotnik server, this whole thing is so ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Dr Robotnik invents a truth serum and spills some secrets he never meant to say out loud
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	A Sad Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before you read please keep in mind this isn’t really meant to be a serious fic. Just an angst drabble I wrote for fun a while back. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

“Doctor? You asked to see me?” Agent Stone called from the doorway to the lab.

Dr. Robotnik spun around gleefully and flashed a wicked smile at his agent.

“Stone! Finally you’re here. I’m pleased to announce that I’ve finally perfected my truth serum!” He held out a small red vile out for Stone to see.

“That’s wonderful sir!” Stone clapped “so you’ve tested it?”

“Nope!” Robotnik took the vile and chugged the red liquid contained inside it, downing the entire thing. “that’s why I called you here! To help me test it!”

Stone’s eyes widened in shock, but only for just a moment. Robotnik using unsafe lab practices wasn’t anything new. The two of them stood in silence, almost as if they were waiting for something terrible to happen.

“No immediate side effects...” Robotnik looked up at his agent “ask me a question.”

Stone thought for a moment. He never questioned the doctor on anything. He figured it would be best to start with something simple.

“How was your day”

Robotnik scoffed. Obviously he had wanted something he was able to lie about. Was the agent really that stupid?

my day was fine. now give me something that I can use to actually test my serum.

“My day was terrible” The doctor’s eyes widened. That wasn’t what he meant say. This must mean that serum worked! Of course it worked. He was a genius. 

Robotnik opened his mouth to tell Stone that the test was successful, but something else came out instead.

“I’ve never been more stressed in my life. I have so much work to get done and deadlines are so close. I’m shouldn’t be stressed. I’m the smartest man on earth. I should be able to handle this. I feel like such a god damn failure.”

Agent Stone’s usually calm demeanor dropped. He knew that the doctor wasn’t one to be open with his feelings but this. This was practically heartbreaking. A million questions flooded the agent’s head. 

Luckily for him, getting answers would be easy.

Robotnik looked at Stone like a deer in headlights. It was obvious that he didn’t expect himself to say these things. Did he even know he felt this way?

“What’s making you stressed, Sir?” Concern was obvious in Stone’s voice.

Robotnik’s face turned red. And he could tell. He told himself it was red with anger.

It was not red with anger.

“Oh don’t pretend like you suddenly care.” Robotnik was about to rip into Stone so hard. How dare he ask such a ridiculous question?

“No one cares about me. I’m a fucking asshole to everyone. I’m an asshole to You. Why would anyone care about someone as Terrible as me?”

Stone covered his mouth in shock. This was unlike anything the doctor had ever done before. He was constantly praising himself. To think that it was all a lie... Stone’s insides twisted at the thought

The agent took a small step towards the doctor, causing Robotnik to back up until he hit a wall. Despite the venom that his voice seemed to carry, he didn’t look angry. He looked scared. As if Stone was going to hurt him. 

“Answer the question, sir.”

“I’m... I’m...” the doctor closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he was going to say next.

“IM SCARED, STONE” the doctor blurted out “IM SO SCARED ALL THE TIME”

Stone began stepping closer, which clearly only increased the doctor’s panic. He couldn’t make himself stop talking, no matter how hard he tried to resist the serum.

“My work hasn’t improved in years! Ive always stayed the same! People aren’t supposed to stay the same. They’re supposed to grow and change but I can’t! And eventually there’s going to be someone who’s smarter than me! And once I’m no longer the smartest person on earth, I’ll be nothing!” Robotnik put his head down. He couldn’t look at Stone “I’m scared of being nothing. I’m scared of losing everything I have. And it’s getting so hard because of these Stupid feelings that I have for you”

The doctor opened his eyes in shock of the words that had escaped his mouth. But he didn’t up look at Stone. He didn’t Dare look up at Stone. He could never face him again after what he had just said.

Stone stood in shock for a moment before his face turned serious. He slowly placed his hand on Robotnik’s face and tilted it up. He had to see Robotnik’s face when he heard what he was about to hear.

Robotnik didn’t stop him. They locked eyes and Robotnik felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“What feelings do you have for me?”

“I...” Robotnik shut his eyes for a moment. Trying to fight off the serums effects. But to no avail. He opened his eyes. “I love you...”

The sound of defeat echoed in his voice. He scanned Stone’s face waiting for a reaction. Waiting for confusion or fear or disgust.

Robotnik certainly didn’t expect a giant smile to spread across the agent’s face.

Robotnik opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw tears rolling down the agent’s face. Before he could question, he felt Stone’s arms wrap around him.

They both stood their for a moment. Robotnik felt like his brain had short-circuited. Stone... didn’t hate him?

“How long?” Stone whispered into his ear

“Far too long....” Stone let out a sad choked laugh before pulling away and looking at the doctor. His doctor.

“I really wish you had told me all this sooner” the agent still kept huge smile, but his eyes still held so much worry.

Robotnik tried to say something but found it was impossible. It seemed the truth serum had begun to wear off. The need to speak was less strong, and it was harder for him to get words out. 

Stone pulled Robotnik back into his embrace.

“you don’t have to be scared anymore”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoyed! It was fun to write so I hope it was fun to read. I love you <3


End file.
